Georgia's Heat
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Julia had been in love with Daryl since she had met him, but he loved her sister more. She spent seven years watching Daryl and her sister Jane's marriage fall apart but there was one thing that held them together- their son. When the outbreak hit, Daryl lost both his wife and child... but not Julia.
1. Chapter 1

**Georgia's Heat**

_**Reedus-lover3**_

**(Slightly AU in the beginning but will settle itself out when the outbreak happens)**

** Present Time **

"_... Please remain in a secured shelter away from any infected persons. Reinforcements will be sent to all safe zones in the following areas: Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Veg-_" Daryl leaned over and punched the power button on the radio, effectively shutting the robotic voice off.

"Load of bull." Daryl muttered as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Ain't no one coming to help." I didn't say anything, my eyes filled with tears at the thought of my dead sister and nephew. "Jules?" My head snapped up to see Daryl staring at me. "Ya' alright?" I shook my head as a sob wracked my body. "Fuck. Come 'ere." His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him as I sobbed loudly. "Shh."

"They're all dead..." I screamed out and Daryl gripped me tighter to his chest. This was a rare side of him, he never really enjoyed comforting people and hated contact with anyone.

"Jules..." One of his hands wound up in my hair and he sighed. "It's gonna be okay. Shh."

** Two Months Ago **

"Willy!" I squealed and picked up the small boy into my arms, spinning up around with a smile. "How's my favorite boy?"

"Good, Auntie Jules!" Willy grinned with one of his front teeth missing. He was turning six today and had lost his first tooth about a week ago. I sat the boy on the ground and looked at him with a confused face.

"Why am I here again?" I questioned.

"For my birthday!"

"Are you sure? Because I thought I was here to see your momma." His face dropped.

"Auntie Jules!" He whined with a sad look, his lip quivering. Leaning into my car I picked up a white box and showed it to him.

"Surprise! You thought I'd forget about your birthday, little man!"

"Nuh uh! What is it?!" His hands went to grab the box but I pulled it back in time.

"Look." I opened the top to reveal a small cake with chocolate frosting on top. "I made it just for you."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real!" I laughed and let the small child lead me towards the small, one story house. It was situated in the middle of a forest off an unmapped road in Georgia. Surrounding the house was many large trees, a shallow creek and mountains in the distance. My smile dropped, though, when we entered the kitchen to hear shouting. My sister, Jane, and her husband of six years, Daryl, were shouting at each others faces. They quieted down when they saw their son bound inside with me following.

"Hey, Jules." Jane forced a smile and I sat the cake on the counter.

"Hey, bud, why don't you go play in the creek? I'll be out in a minute." I suggested to Willy and the child rushed from the house with a happy smile. I turned to the two and gave them a glare. "Why don't you keep your fights down today. Willy deserves a good birthday, and having you two fighting isn't gonna help." I left afterwords, not caring to hear their excuses. It was no surprise that they were fighting, they had been for a couple months but I had no idea what their fights consisted of. Willy was splashing around the creek when I found him, his hands moving around and a smile on his face. I grinned and slipped my boots off my feet to stick my feet in the cool water. It was a nice feeling, the cold water between my toes on the hot summer day. Georgia's summers were hot and usually lasted long into October.

"Momma and Daddy are fightin' again." Willy's southern drawl made me come out of my thoughts. That little boy was becoming just like his father. Daryl was a rough and hardened Southern man with the whole drawl and hunting thing going for him.

He had met my sister through me about seven years ago when I was twenty-five and she was twenty-seven. I was working in a diner, a shitty one at that, and met Daryl there. He was my customer and was probably the only nice one at that, only because he didn't try to grope me. He was thirty at the time, unmarried and seemingly indifferent to women. I didn't think anything about his presence since I had been swamped with customers but I did treat him politely. For the next couple weeks Daryl had came into the restaurant nearly twice a week and always asked to have me as his waitress if I was there- which I usually was. We had became good friends, despite him not really wanting to talk about himself. After a couple months I invited him to dinner with my sister and I and they immediately hit off. Of course I was jealous that my sister was into the only guy that had shown interest in me. Ignoring how I felt, I let my sister and Daryl go on with their relationship and soon enough Jane got pregnant. I remember crying for hours that night. When they had Willy six years ago I loved him to death, he was such a cute little boy. After he was born I had given up the idea that Daryl would ever choose me over Jane and their baby. They got married soon after the birth and moved away to a nice, secluded house while I stayed single and alone. Not long ago I had met Paul, my current boyfriend. He was nice and sweet but he had shown his dark side not long into the relationship. He hit me constantly when he came home from work, when he was upset and stressed. I hid my bruises well from my sister and Daryl, but once and awhile they would notice one that rested openly.

"Don't worry, bud." I rubbed Willy's back and gave him a smile. "How would you like it if you stayed at my house for a few days?"

"Really?"

"If your momma and daddy say it's alright." I gave a laugh. I knew it was risky taking Willy over to my house since Paul would be home later. But I knew that Paul wouldn't hit me in front of someone else, especially Willy.

"Willy! Julia! Dinner!" Willy spun around at Jane's voice and rushed from the creek towards the house. I took my time, taking my feet out of the water and grabbing my boots so I could walk across the grass. When I entered the house I was surprised to see Daryl actually dressed in a black button up shirt, he usually hated wearing sleeves.

"You clean up nice." I joked to him as I sat at the table next to him.

"Jane made me." Daryl grumbled as he unbuttoned a few buttons, scratching his neck. Jane and Willy entered the kitchen and I immediately saw that my sister had changed. She had changed into short, v-neck plum colored dress with black heels and some fancy bracelets. I felt somewhat dressed down in my floral summer dress and worn out boots.

"Thanks for coming over, Jules." Jane smoothed out her dress as she sat down across from Daryl and I. "Where's Paul?" My grip tightened on my fork and I gave a smile.

"Working." I shrugged and then changed the topic. "I was wondering if Willy could stay with me for a tonight? I thought it'd be nice."

"Sure. That's okay, right Daryl?" Jane asked, not even glancing at her husband.

"Suppose." He shrugged and stuffed some pasta in his mouth. "You'd like that, bud, wouldn't ya?"

"Yes, sir." Willy mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"I'll bring him back tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be home?" I asked Daryl, moving my food around.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded and then I saw him glance at my shoulder, his eyes narrowing. "How'd ya get that?" His hand moved out and touched my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Uhm, oh... I tripped and landed on my shoulder. Don't worry bout it."

"That don't look like nothing, Jules."

"If she says it's nothing, then it's nothing." Jane snapped, her voice angry.

"Ya really gonna start something?" Daryl hissed back, glancing at Willy and I.

"I have a problem with you always caring about her more than me."

"This again?" _Again_?

"I'm gonna cut the cake. Come on, Willy." I grabbed the boy's hand and drug him to the kitchen while Daryl and Jane started fighting. Willy had a sad face as he listened to his parents yell at each other, his little eyes tearing up. "Willy, you get the big piece!" I happily said as I cut out a large portion of the chocolate cake and sat it in front of him. I was trying to be somewhat happier for him so he didn't feel so bad about his parents.

"Thank you." Willy smiled and dug his fork in it.

"Your welcome." I rubbed Willy's shoulder. "We'll pack later so you can come over."

"Will Paul be there?" I sighed at his question.

"Maybe." I heard the shouting stop and I knew they were in their silent phase. The one where they practically ignored each other and didn't talk unless needed. Daryl entered the kitchen with his shirt unbuttoned all the way, revealing his tattooed chest and toned body. "Everything alright?"

"No." Daryl admitted as he opened the fridge and took a beer out. Cracking it open, he leaned against the counter and watched Willy eat his cake. "You don' mind takin' him tonight, right? I don't want to drop 'im on ya."

"Nah, he is excited for it."

"Is Paul gonna be there?"

"Not sure. He usually goes to his house if he's late at work." I nervously rubbed at my shoulder and Daryl watched my action.

"Wanna tell me the truth about that bruise?"

"I already did."

"Come on, Julia. I ain't stupid." I didn't answer him because Jane walked in with an angry face.

"I think it's time for you to go, Julia." Jane harshly said. "Willy can go too." I nodded at my fuming sister and let her take Willy upstairs.

"Did I do something?" I whispered to Daryl.

"She's jus' pissed off at me." He gave a shrug. "She thinks that 'cause we're married means I can't care bout ya." I nodded and moved to grab Willy's empty plate to wash it. "Jules..." He sighed.

"It's fine. She just loves you, she cares."

"I suppose." We grew silent, the only sounds were the sound of the sink as I washed the plate. Willy came down about five minutes later with a small bag and grinned at me.

"Auntie Jules, I'm ready!" I smiled and picked up the boy.

"Bye, guys." I shouted as I took Willy to the car. "So, whatcha' wanna do tonight? Watch movies?"

"Yeah!" Willy squealed as I buckled him into his car seat.

Paul hadn't come over yet and I was grateful for that. I liked having alone time, usually Paul came home stressed after work which meant he hurt me. After putting Willy's bags away and making him change into some comfortable clothes, I popped in a child's movie for him. We sat together on the couch, laughing at certain scenes and chatting happily.

"Auntie Jules, I love you." Willy leaned over and wrapped his stubby arms around me.

"Oh, I love you too, bud." I kissed his forehead. "How bout-" The door slammed open to reveal Paul stomping in. He threw his briefcase to the ground and started mumbling. "Paul?" I stood up and Willy automatically did too, his body half hid by mine.

"What?!" He shouted, making me flinch. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me you brought the kid home?"

"It was last minute. I didn't think you'd come over tonight, you said you had a big case."

"Yeah, well, you could have called." Paul threw his jacket off and glared at me. "You never think about me, do you?"

"Willy, go to your room and shut the door." I gave the boy a small smile and pushed him gently away.

"I had a horrible day at work and I have to come home to this? Where the hell is my dinner?"

"Don't blame anything on Willy, he is a nice kid!" I yelled back at him, glancing over to see Willy slowly making his way to his room. "Willy, go!" I ground out and turned back to Paul. "You are so inconsiderate! And rude... Coming in here and yelling at me and Willy. You can make your own dinner, I ate at my sister's house." Paul walked towards me with an angry face. I knew I was fueling the fire but the way he was acting in front of Willy was wrong. "I honestly can't stand you right now-" I was cut off by Paul slapping me, hard. My head flew to the side and I grasped my cheek, feeling the blood trickle from a small cut. "Paul!"

"Auntie Jules!" Willy screamed, his eyes wide in fear. Had he seen that?

"Willy, come on, let's go to bed." I ushered the boy into the guest room and locked the door.

"Auntie... he hit you!"

"Sh, Willy, he didn't mean it. You have to promise me something." I knelt down next to the crying boy and held his shoulders. "You can't tell your momma or daddy. You have to promise me." Willy nodded and sniffled. "Come on, time for bed. I'll take you home tomorrow." I tucked the small boy in the bed and then went to the en suite bathroom to clean my cut and see the damage. My eye and part of my cheek was bruised and swelling, the cut was right on my cheek bone. Damn. Cleaning up and sighing, I went and climbed in the bed with my nephew. Sleep came easily and I didn't wake up until ten the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Willy had eaten his breakfast quickly because he was scared Paul would come home, but I knew he wouldn't. Paul worked from seven till seven every day, maybe even later since he was a lawyer at a huge firm. Willy and I packed all of his stuff and I put on large sunglasses to hide my black eye and cut, I couldn't risk Jane or Daryl finding out. The ride to Daryl and Jane's house was quiet and quick, Willy was so terrified from last night that he wasn't even talking to me. I guess he'd never be coming back over. Jane's car was gone which meant she was at work, she was a nurse in a small hospital and worked seven to seven on her work days. Daryl usually stayed home with Willy or went hunting and sold big game for money. As soon as I parked the car, Willy was out of the car and running inside. I grabbed his stuff and entered the small home to find Willy hugging his dad's legs.

"What's wrong, bud?" Daryl asked and leaned down to his son, concerned, but Willy just buried his head into Daryl's chest.

"He had a nightmare last night." I told him and he glanced up at me and nodded. "Been scared all morning."

"It's alright, bud." Daryl picked his son up. "Daddy's here to save ya. Thanks for watchin' him, gave me and Jane time to talk shit out."

"Ya'll work anything out?" I asked him.

"Nah, just got in 'nother fight."

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground, my sunglasses making everything around me seem darker than normal.

"Why don' you stay for little bit?"

"I have to go." I didn't want to have to have a reason to take my glasses off.

"Jules..." Daryl went to grab me but I flinched away.

"I have shopping to do. See you, Willy." I waved to them and left in a hurry, knowing Daryl was confused. I was so conflicted. Tears fell from my eyes as I drove home, the salty water stinging my cut. When I got back to my house I sat on the couch and iced my eye, hoping to make the swelling go away. I stayed like that for hours, falling asleep and waking up to Paul coming home.

He was quieter this time and barely made a sound. I heard him sit on the coffee table in front of me, his breathing ragged.

"Jules," he began, "I'm sorry. I really am, honey." I just kept my eyes closed, not wanting to talk to him. "Please... talk to me." I lifted the ice pack off my eye and let him see what he had done.

"You always do this Paul." I whispered. "You hit me, kick me... then you apologize to me, say you aren't going to do it again. Then you do."

"Trust me. I won't." His hands grabbed my face and I flinched.

"I can't."

"Jules." His hands gripped my face tighter. "Look at me, damnit!" I moved away and tried to escape from his grasp. "Can't you just listen to me!? I'm trying to apologize!" His hands grabbed my wrists and painfully pulled me to him.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" I shouted at him, trying to take my wrists back. "You lie! You always do! Look!" His eyes grew angry and I was preparing for the hit when a loud knocking sounded and I glanced at the door. "I'll get it." Hurrying to the door I opened the door to find Daryl standing on the other side, his face red with anger. "What are you doing here?" I asked and saw his jaw clench.

"Your face." He muttered and I remembered I hadn't hidden it. Daryl's eyes darkened and I saw his hands clench.

"It's okay, I'm clumsy."

"You wanna know what Will told me? After ya left he kept cryin' so I asked bout his nightmare and he said ya lied. Said Paul hit you. I see it's true." Daryl shoved past me and into the living room where Paul was. "Heard the yellin' too."

"Why are you here? Julia?" I heard Paul question, his voice tired. He had never liked Daryl and Daryl hated him. I entered the living room with my head down.

"Daryl, it's okay. He didn't mean it." I tried to reason with the angry redneck but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Ya prick! Ya find it fun to hit women?" Daryl shot out at Paul who looked equally angry. "What makes ya think ya can raise a hand to Julia, huh? I'm gonna show ya what it feels like to be hit." Daryl grabbed Paul's shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "Ya like this? Ya like bein' on the other end?" Daryl began punching Paul and I grabbed Daryl's elbow.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Daryl, leave him be!"

"Leave him be?! Leave him be! He fucking hit ya! Is that where ya got that bruise on your shoulda'? How bout the other ones?"

"Stop!" I cried out, tears falling down my face. "Please."

"Get ya shit."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Ya ain't stayin' here anymore."

"I can't do that. Just leave, Daryl." I pleaded. "Paul was just tired and upset."

"That is no goddamn excuse to hit ya! Get ya shit, now." I flinched away and quickly made my way to my bedroom and packed my stuff. I heard Paul trying to plead with Daryl but I ignored the two men and piled clothes in my bag and grabbed some other things. When I reentered the living room I saw Paul on the ground with blood running down his face and Daryl glaring at him.

"Julia, please-" Paul went to say something but Daryl kicked his leg, hard.  
"Ya don't get to talk to her!" Daryl snarled and gently took my arm and led me to the door. "Give me your key." He ordered me and I handed him my key chain, watching him rip my key off the hook. Throwing it at Paul, Daryl slammed the door shut and took me to his truck.

"What the hell, Daryl!?" I shouted.

"Ya sayin' tha' to me?" He looked confused. "He fuckin' touched ya, hit ya." His eyes grew sad.

"I can handle it. He just gets stressed, no problem."

"They all say tha'." Daryl grew quiet as he buckled himself in the truck and started the engine up. Daryl had once told me about how mean his father was, and that when he got angry, he would throw some punches around. He didn't go into detail but I got the just. When we were on the main road I turned to look at Daryl and all the tears came out and I saw him stiffen. "Wha'?" He asked, one of his hands touching my knee.

"T-thank you..." I sobbed quietly, now realizing he was just trying to help me.

"Ya welcome." He squeezed my knee and then put his hand back on the wheel, sighing. "Jane knows. I told her." I nodded, wiped my tears and looked over at the rugged man. "How long has it gone on, Jules?"

"Couple months." I mumbled and Daryl's hand slammed on the dashboard, angry. "I'm sorry!"

"Fuck." Was all he said and he pulled off on the side of the deserted road, glaring at the darkened area.

"What are you-" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, making me flinch. That only made him angrier. I was shocked because he was never one for showing emotion except anger.

"I should 'ave known." He mumbled into my hair. "God damn..."

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Shut the fuck up." He murmured and pulled me closer. "Ya always hide what's happenin' in ya life."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pulled back but he ignored me, kissing my forehead and then starting the truck. "Daryl?"

"Nothing, don' worry bout it." He pulled back onto the road, his eyes intently focused on the road. I leaned my head against the cold glass, relieved when it hit my cut and bruise, soothing it. When Daryl turned down the dirt road that led back into his and Jane's house I stiffened. Jane was sitting on the porch with Willy in her lap, soothing him while he watched his dad's truck pull up. Parking and turning the key off, Daryl turned to look at me with a soft look. "Ya safe now." He muttered and gripped my hand before exiting the truck and catching Willy in his arms. His son had been running towards him when he had parked, a slower Jane coming closer. I grabbed my suitcases with a sigh and kept my head down. Daryl and Willy had already made their way inside the house when Jane stood in front of me.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" Was what she said, making my head snap up to look at her. "You are a stupid bitch."

"Jane-" I was going to defend myself when she put a hand up, making me flinch.

"You put my son in fucking danger." Her eyes narrowed. "You let him into your house knowing that Paul was an abusive bastard. Willy could have been hurt!"

"Paul had told me he wasn't going to be home! He had a fucking case." I hissed back, trying not to be loud. "I would never put your son in danger! I love him!"

"What would mama and daddy say, Julia?" She snapped and my jaw clenched.

"Nothing, Jane, because they are dead. They died and now they can't say anything about nothing!" Her hand came out to slap me, making me flinch back and tears to enter my eyes. She saw my immediate fear and froze, her eyes going wide and her hand going to her mouth.

"Julia-" She tried to apologize but I put a hand up and looked away. She nodded slightly, moving away towards the house where I heard Daryl asking her something. Soon yelling started and I heard my names being shouted a few times, making me nervous. I threw my suitcases down and climbed into the bed of Daryl's truck, laying back to stare at the stars. I heard a tap on the side of the truck, making me jolt but I relaxed when I saw Daryl peering down at me. Lifting himself up, he laid down next to me and put his hand on mine, giving it a squeeze.

"She told me I was stupid." I mumbled, not bothering to look at the man I had been in love with for nearly eight years.

"She didn't mean it." Daryl tried to counter.

"You know her, Dar, she did." I shut my eyes and wiped a tear away. "Why aren't you pissed at me?"

"I am, but I know ya were scared." Daryl sighed. "I know how it feels." I nodded and curled into his side, feeling his arm wrap around me. These were the times I liked. Daryl would always be affection, just in his own way. He was practically a teddy bear but I would never tell him that, he'd probably get pissed. "Jane just doesn' understand, JJ." The nickname made me open my eyes and glance at the hunter with a smirk.

"Didn't think you called me that anymore." I laughed lightly. He had started calling me JJ when he learned my middle name was Joanna, so he nicknamed me JJ. He had been calling me that for nearly six years but stopped when Jane would give him murderous looks. My sister was always jealous of our relationship, she was scared he'd choose me but I knew he wouldn't. He loved her, not me.

"Course I do." He ruffled my hair. "Come on, let's get ya inside. Must be tired..." He sat up and looked down at me with a small smile. "Willy wants ta see ya."

"He does?" I said surprised, and then I looked away. I was sure that he would be scared of me.

"I explained what Paul did ta ya..." Anger flooded his voice. "Willy wanted to make sure ya were okay." I grinned, that little boy always made my day.

"I love that kid."

"I know." His voice sounded funny but I ignored it and sat up, and ruffled Daryl's hair.

"Shall we?" I asked in a posh British accent, holding out my elbow for him.

"Ya are such a fucking weird person..." Daryl grumbled but linked his arm with mine and grabbed my suitcases for me. If I couldn't have him love me romantically, I would settle with him loving me as a friend.

**One and a Half Months Later**

"News has just come in about many diseased people eating others." I stared at the TV, confused and saw Willy nearly spill his cereal on the couch. "It seems that this infection is caused by a bite from another infected person. We suggest that everyone stays put inside until further notice. Military reinforcements will be sent into to all big, metropolitan areas to make safe camps. Please stay tuned and wait for further notice." I turned to Willy who was sitting there with a slack jaw.

"Will?" I questioned, quickly taking his milk filled bowl before he spilled it again. "Honey?"

"My mom... dad... they're both out there!" Willy exclaimed.

"Sh, sh, calm down." I shushed him. "I will call both your parents, make sure they're okay."

"Auntie Jules." His lip quavered.

"Willy, why don't you go to your room. Play with your toys? I'll handle everything." He nodded, hesitant, and moved towards the stairs. Once he was out of sight I let out a shaky whimper. How could this even be possible. Deciding on calling Jane first since she would actually have her phone turned on, I reached for the telephone.

"Hello, Piedmont Hospital, how may I direct your call?" The woman seemed flustered and that made me panic even more.

"I need to speak with Jane Dixon, it's urgent."

"Can I ask who is speaking?"

"It's her sister, Julia."

"One moment." The loud beeping tone made me realize I was now on hold. Angrily rubbing my forehead, I tapped my foot.

"Piedmont Hospital, Psych Ward." A new voice said.

"Hi, I need to speak with Jane Dixon. It's urgent." I was now worried, all I wanted was to talk to my sister. "It's her sister."

"One moment." Huffing, I heard some shuffling and then an annoyed sigh.

"What do you need Julia? I'm kinda busy." Jane asked in a mean tone. She hadn't changed much since I moved in, it seemed like she was even more mean to me. She didn't trust me much either, even though she didn't say that to my face. She hated leaving me with Willy but she didn't have a choice since Daryl was gone out hunting most of the time.

"Willy wanted me to call."

"Is he okay? What did you do!?" She was louder now, her voice full of rage.

"Fuck you!" I hissed. "We were watching the news and heard about those people eating each other. He was fucking worried about you, so don't you dare think I did anything to your son." She grew quiet, regretting her words.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'll tell him you're fine. Have a wonderful day." I hung up and chucked the phone at the wall, my anger at it's high.

"You okay?" I heard Daryl's deep voice ask from the doorway. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, you're okay!" I put my hands on my face, my eyes welling with tears.

"What's wrong?" He walked closer, taking my arms and making me move my hands from my eyes. "JJ?"

"People are eating each other, Daryl. It was on the news... Will and I were worried."

"The fuck?" He questioned and I turned the TV back on, the same news lady was still talking about the infection. A video clip showed a stumbling man tearing into an innocent woman, her screams echoing in the silent house. "Where's Willy?"

"His room. He was scared and I didn't want him watching the TV." Daryl nodded. "Jane's okay." I mumbled and he nodded again, taking my hand and pulling me towards Willy's room. The small boy was messing around with fake arrows he had received for his birthday.

"Will?" Daryl called out lightly and Willy snapped his head up to look at his father. "Buddy, I 'eard ya were scared."

"Dad!" Willy jumped into his father with a worried look. "Auntie Jules and I were watchin' TV and it said something about people eating each other!"

"It's okay, bud." Daryl picked up his son like he weighed nothing and sat him against his hip. "We'll be fine. We just gotta be careful." Willy nodded. "Why don't ya take a nap? Ya look worn out." Daryl suggested and Willy gave a sigh.

"You and mom woke me last night... yelling." I saw Daryl's eyes go down in guilt and I sighed.

"Hey, Willy? How bout I read you a story and then you can sleep? Like old times?" I cut in.

"Sure." He gave me a smile as his father sat him down on the bed. Willy went to the middle of the bed and I climbed into the bed next to him, my back against a wall. "Alright-"

"Wait, I want dad to listen too." I saw Daryl turn around in shock at his sons words.

"Really?" Daryl asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Please?" Willy begged and Daryl climbed into the bed on the other side, wrapping his arm around Willy and I. A smile graced my lips and I began the story, putting my hand on Daryl's that rested on my hip.


	3. Chapter 3

It was past nine when Jane hadn't returned home, making Daryl worry. Earlier, we had all fallen asleep in Willy's bed and didn't wake until dinner time. I decided on making dinner for the boys, knowing Jane wouldn't have time to. But she wasn't home yet. Daryl was sitting on the porch, sharpening his arrows while watching the driveway. Willy had long gone to bed after an eventful evening running around the creek with his father. I finished washing the dishes and dried them off, glancing up to see Daryl walking back into the house. I handed him my cellphone so he could call Jane again, knowing he'd want to. It had been the ninth time he had called her, I was keeping track.

"Janie?" I heard Daryl ask into the phone and then sigh. "I'm worried bout ya... Ya haven't come home yet." I left the room before I could hear him finish his message. Sure, my sister had been a big bitch to me but I loved her more than anything. She was the only real family I had left and I needed her. When I reached my room I slid my t-shirt off and walked towards the en suite bathroom that I had. I intended to take a long shower and relax since I had been tense all day. Flipping the water on to luke warm I moved to take my jeans off but a cough made me jolt. Turning around I noticed Daryl standing in the doorway, his eyes glancing at my bra covered chest before turning slightly pink.

"S-sorry." He coughed again. "I was gonna go ta the hospital. Find Jane." Daryl told me.

"Oh, okay." I nodded. "Good idea... Just be careful, okay, Dare?" He gave me a soft smile.

"Ya know me, JJ." Daryl came closer and I was painfully aware of my half naked body. "I want ya to be careful too. I'll lock all the door but don't open it unless ya know it's me."

"I'll make sure of it." He pulled me into a hug, my chest pressed against his. "I'll be back." He abruptly let go and I stumbled back some, confused. He left with pink cheeks and I heard my door shut softly. Feeling the rush of heat to my core, I groaned and removed the rest of my clothes, hating all the sexual frustration I had. I wanted Daryl so much but I couldn't have him. I went to my bathroom door and locked it, knowing I didn't want Willy walking in on me naked. I sat on the floor of the shower and let the water rain onto me, making me relax. I didn't take a long shower like I thought but it gave me time to clear my head. Getting out of the shower, I dried myself and put on shorts and a tank top over my bra-less body. The house was hot and I knew it'd be hard to fall asleep again. I slid under my thin sheets after I turned my ceiling fan on to help cool down. I hadn't been asleep long when I heard Daryl's truck pull up, jolting me awake. I didn't get up, knowing Daryl could let himself in along with Jane but what bothered me was the fact that only one car door slammed shut. I sat up on my bed in the dark, hearing the front door open and close before footsteps echoed down the hall. They stopped for a minute before they stopped in front of my door, a soft sigh was heard behind the wood. The knob jiggled and the door flew open and then shut again. My eyes adjusted to the limited light I had and I noticed Daryl standing at the end of my bed.

"Daryl?" I muttered, groggy. "What's wrong? Where's Jane?" The questions came out at once but he didn't say anything. "Dar?"

"She's dead." Was all he said and I shot forward, my body hurled against Daryl.

"What the hell did you just say!?' I whispered in a panicked voice.

"Jane. She's dead." He was quiet and I immediately knew he was in distress. "S-she was bit... changed at the hospital and they killed her." I saw his chest heave as he held in a sob, making my heart clench.

"No, no, no..." I whispered and gripped his shirt, pulling at the fabric. "Please-"

"Fuckin' hell." He cursed, making me flinch away but he pulled me back closer. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him as he sobbed outright. He had never been one to cry but tonight... tonight he had to cry. We held each other, our tears gathering on each others shirts while our bodies shook. It seemed like hours when Daryl pulled away and wiped his face. "W-what do I tell Will?"

"I'll do it." I sighed, my heart breaking at the thought of telling the child his mother was dead. "I have to..." My voice cracked and more tears fell.

"Jules." He sighed and pulled me to the bed and lay curled up with me, soothing me. "It's gonna be fine." I could hear the lie in his voice but I didn't point it out.

I woke up to Daryl shifting next to me, his arm tightening around me and hugging me to him. He must have thought I was Jane so I didn't move for a moment, wanting him to be happy for a minute. I heard him sigh and then sit up slightly. Turning into his chest on accident, I looked up at him only to see him staring right back at me.

"You alright?" I asked him, my eyes dry from crying. He nodded curtly but didn't say anything, his eyes still on me. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I went to pull away but he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Jus' let me hold ya for a minute." Daryl commanded, his head pressed into mine while my fave laid on his chest.

"We're gonna have to tell Willy about Jane today." I said after some time.

"I know." Daryl's rough voice cracked slightly but was mainly steady. He wasn't going to cry again, he wasn't going to show weakness.

"How bout I make some breakfast? You can wake him up." I lifted my head to look up at the man I loved and saw him nod. I lifted myself off the bed and grabbed my jacket to put on, only to cover myself. Daryl watched me leave, not moving. It was light out but not too hot, so I opened a few windows to cool the house down. I was halfway through finishing breakfast when I heard Willy running down the hallway to find me.

"Auntie Jules!" Willy smiled and my heart broke. I had to tell him the truth.

"H-hey, bud." I gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" His big, brown eyes looked up at me with a frown.

"Nothing, bud, just tired."

"But Auntie-"

"Let her be, William." Daryl ordered, walking into the kitchen wearing clean clothes.

"Why don't you boys sit down. I'm almost finished." I pushed Willy slightly into the direction of the table.

"Daddy, where's mama?" I heard Willy ask his father from the table and I heard Daryl clear his throat. I immediately swooped in with plates filled with eggs and sausage.

"There you boys go." I patted Willy's head and gave Daryl a watery look. Willy automatically started eating, his fork scraping against the plate. "Willy, your dad and I have to tell you something." His eyes glanced up at me with another frown. "Your mama... She isn't going to be coming home." I felt Daryl's hand grab mine under the table for support.

"W-why?" Willy's voice was worried.

"You know how grandma and grandpa went to live with the angels?" I saw Willy nod. "Your mama did too. The angels came and got her, they made sure she is living in a good place."

"You mean she's..." He didn't finish the sentence as tears ran down his small face, making me start crying too.

"Bud, ya gotta be strong. Mama would want ya to." Daryl interrupted, his voice soft. "She loved ya with all her heart."

"If mama loved me then she'd be here." Willy snapped back with a glare and my eyes popped open.

"William! Don't talk to your father like that!" I said in the nicest yet hard tone that I could muster. Before I could finish what I was going to say, Willy jumped from his seat and rushed outside. I jumped up and followed him onto the porch, watching the child go and sit by the creek. His little hands wiped at his tears and I started sobbing at the site. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me tightly.

"Let him be, he'll be fine." Daryl told me with a sigh. "He jus' needs time to think."

"I'll stay on the porch, watch him." I wiped my tears and took a shaky breath. "Finish your breakfast." I felt the arms leave me and heard the screen door slamming against the frame. Slumping onto the wooden stairs, I leaned my head against the railing and stared at my small nephew.

**-Sorry, it's a short chapter because the next one is probably going to be long!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not appreciate when my readers comment on other stories of mine that ARE NOT related to the Walking Dead and say "update Georgia's Heat" or "update Our Last Chance". Yes, I know I update infrequently, but commenting on other stories saying how I need to update a different one is slightly rude. I don't mean to rain on your parade but I don't need to update. Be happy I at least updated this. I have had limited use of a computer which means I can't update all the time. The reason I made my new story "1314" was because I had been writing it since I started "Georgia's Heat" and wanted it to be on here. Just because I update one story doesn't mean I will update all of them. I am sorry about how I barely update but bare with me, please. **

**Thanks for your support. Enjoy this chapter and don't get pissed when I write something you don't like! :)**

**Two weeks later**

"Willy!" I screamed, my heart dropping to my stomach in panic. I stood up and stumbled down the wooden steps of the porch and began sprinting towards the creek. "DARYL!" I yelled, not looking back but I knew he could hear me. The screen door slammed against the wall as Daryl rushed out, knife in hand. "Willy!" I was too late, Willy's neck had been torn into by the thing, blood flying. The small child screamed and it pierced the air, making me cringe. When I had reached Willy and the monster I shoved the thing away in a fit of rage. Willy dropped to the ground, screaming and crying. "Motherfucker!" I yelled at the thing that stumbled towards Willy and me. Daryl came out of nowhere and stabbed the thing in it's eye, his face red with fury. I landed next to my nephew with a scream, my hands pressing against his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I heard Daryl let out a choked sob as he watched his son cough.

"A-aunt-" Willy could barely get the word out and I shuddered.

"You're gonna be fine, bud, you just gotta hold on." I muttered, staring into his brown eyes that were slowly losing their light.

"Am I g-gonna..." He coughed and more blood poured out. "... live with m-mama and the a-angels?" Tears poured down my cheeks, stinging my eyes.

"Yeah, buddy, you're gonna see them angels. Your mama and your grandparents are gonna be waiting for you and you'll be happy." I told him and kissed his forehead.

"William, I love ya." Daryl leaned down next to me and held his son's hand. "Ya know that, don't ya?"

"I l-love you..." And then he was gone, his eyes closing and body going limp. It seemed that everything had gone mute. Daryl and I didn't say anything but tears ran down both of our faces, staining our cheeks. I removed my hands from the small boy's neck and looked at all the blood. It covered my hands and wrists, contrasting with my skin. I slowly stood and looked at the dead thing that killed Willy, my eyes narrowing on it's body.

"Stupid-" I kicked the monster's body, "fucking-" another kick, "bastard!" I just kept kicking and kicking until my foot began hurting. "Motherfucking prick." I felt arms wrap around my midsection and pull me away from the monster. "Let me go!" I screamed out loud. "Put me down!" I thrashed in Daryl's arms. He tightened his arms and I could feel the tensed muscles in his forearms. I finally stopped struggling and heaved in a large breath, my chest elevating. Daryl loosened his hold and sat me down on the ground fully but I crumpled back against him in defeat. "W-why?" I mumbled as the tears fell down my cheeks.

Willy hadn't been in any danger when he went outside. Daryl and I had been constantly checking the house's perimeter and making sure that Willy was nearby. The thing must have traveled through the woods and caught Willy by surprise, considering he had his back turned to the thing. I had been sitting on the porch reading a random book while Willy played by the creek. Daryl had been inside making messing with his crossbow and weapons, making sure everything was in working order. Nothing could have stopped that thing from biting Willy, I knew that, but I still blamed myself. I hadn't been paying attention like I should have been. Cursing myself, I watched Daryl start digging a hole by the creek, his back tense and his back turned to me.

When the afternoon had passed and it was early evening, Daryl had finished the hole he had been digging. I had wrapped Willy in a sheet, making sure to cover up all the blood that marred his skin. I had washed my hands but didn't bother changing my bloody clothes, I didn't want to admit that my nephew had died. Daryl carried his small son to the hole and carefully set him down into the ground, making sure not to jostle him. I watched him cover his son with dirt, making sure the hole was filled into fully before letting his body drop by the new grave. I knew he was crying but didn't intercept him. He had lost so much in the past few weeks and I knew he needed to grieve. I wandered off towards a patch of almost dead wild flowers, my hands numbly picking at some to take back to the grave. When I had gathered enough, I quietly put the flowers at the head of Willy's grave. Daryl had glanced at me once, making sure I was still around, before training his eyes on the grave. I knew he had to move soon so I gently put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake.

"Dare, you have to clean up." I told the man. "We can't be out here too long either. It's getting dark out." I reasoned with hope that Daryl would agree with me. He let out a small sound before shaking my hand off and not moving. "Daryl?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" He snarled with an aggressive tone.

"Hey!" I shot back, my sadness replaced with anger as well.

"I don't need ya help!" I nodded with a sigh before walking off towards the house, my eyes downcast. My hand shakily opened the screen door and I entered the now empty and quiet home, my eyes scanning the unclean home and the dishes in the sink. I bypassed everything to go to my en-suite bathroom so I could take a bath. I decided that a shower wasn't going to help. When the water in the tub was filled up, I slid into it and watched the dirt and blood rinse off my body, staining the water. I cleaned myself and made sure there was no speck of grime on me before settling back into the warm water. I heard the screen door slam and I knew that Daryl was finally inside, probably calmed down somewhat now. I sucked in a breath and sunk under the water, my back hitting the bottom of the tub. I was under the water for some time, hoping to rid myself of the memories, when a rough hand pulled me up. I coughed when I hit the surface and saw Daryl's pissed off face staring back at mine.

"What the hell, Daryl!?" I yelled, mad that he interrupted my thoughts.

"What, ya gonna leave me too?" He spat out and my eyebrows furrowed. "Think drownin' yaself is gonna help anythin'?"

"I wasn't drowning myself!"

"The fuck ya ain't!"

"Get out."

"The hell?" Daryl's hand tightened slightly on my arm and I flinched. "Ya ain't leavin' me, Julia. Not like this, not ever."

"Daryl-"

"I already lost my family... Ya are all I have left." His words cut into my already broken heart and tears stung in my eyes. I couldn't hold back the sobs as I thought about what he said. He was right. He had lost his wife, his son and he didn't want to lose his best friend either.

"I'm sorry." I cried out. "I wasn't killing myself! I was thinking... processing things." I explained. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Get out of there."

"You need to get out, I'm naked." I sobered up and blushed at my words, remembering that I was indeed naked while he was in here.

"Don't think bout goin' back under." I nodded at him, watching him leave, before I stood and dried myself off. When I changed into clean and cool clothes, I found Daryl sitting in the living room. His hands were holding a picture of his family and he had a blank expression. "We gotta leave."

"What do you mean?" I questioned from afar, my eyes going wide at his words.

"We can't stay here."

"We can, Daryl. We have enough resources and we're pretty far from the city-"

"I'm not riskin' it. We ain't that far from the city, Jules, and we sure as hell ain't safe."

"We're putting ourselves in more risk leaving!" I argued and saw him look up at me.

"I'm doin' what I think is best. Please." He gave me a depressed look and I zipped my lips, not wanting to upset the man. "We need ta pack shit."

"I'll get the clothes." I sighed and saw him give me a curt nod.

"Be back in fifteen, okay?" He ordered. "Put 'em in the duffle bag, not a suitcase." I left the room and grabbed a duffle bag from Daryl's room. I gathered his clothes, mainly jeans, underwear, and his cut-off and long sleeved shirts. When I finished doing that I went to my room and packed the same assortment. I also added some shampoo and unopened bars of soap, knowing it'd come in handy sometime. When I entered the living room I found Daryl already packed and ready, his keys in his hands. He took the large duffle bag from me and gathered his bags before taking them to the truck. I didn't leave so quick soon, I stayed to look around. My eyes lingered on the the random scattering of toys, pictures and decorations that occupied the house. This was the only home Willy had known and now it was gone. When I climbed into the cab of the truck, I gave Daryl an odd look at the motorcycle in the back.

"Was Merle's.. Didn' wanna leave it." I nodded, knowing it was important. Merle had moved away when Daryl settled down, complaining that Daryl was being a "pussy". I knew Daryl loved Merle but I was happy he had put some distance between him and Merle. When I had first met Daryl, he was the shadow under his brother, a mere footprint. Daryl did everything Merle told him and never complained which caused much strain in their relationship. I had been the one to tell Daryl about how he had to break away from Merle and be his own person.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, fiddling with a string on my shirt.

"Not sure." Was all he said and my heart sunk. We drove for miles, passing stumbling things and many frantic people. I had been leaning against Daryl, my eyes dozing off when I heard him swear at the long line of cars up ahead. The radio had been going on quietly in the background but I had practically memorized the repeating words.

"_... Please remain in a secured shelter away from any infected persons. Reinforcements will be sent to all safe zones in the following areas: Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Veg-_" Daryl leaned over and punched the power button on the radio, effectively shutting the robotic voice off.

"Load of bull." Daryl muttered as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Ain't no one coming to help." I didn't say anything, my eyes filled with tears at the thought of my dead sister and nephew. "Jules?" My head snapped up to see Daryl staring at me. "Ya' alright?" I shook my head as a sob wracked my body. "Fuck. Come 'ere." His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him as I sobbed loudly. "Shh."

"They're all dead..." I screamed out and Daryl gripped me tighter to his chest. This was a rare side of him, he never really enjoyed comforting people and hated contact with anyone.

"Jules..." One of his hands wound up in my hair and he sighed. "It's gonna be okay. Shh."


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mean to get severely angry about the comments but I was just upset. **

**Enjoy the update. **

We had been stuck in the traffic jam for awhile when Daryl and I both stepped out of the truck to stretch. He had his knife stuck in the waistband of his pants and had given me one as well, just in case. I had been surveying the people around us and it seemed that most were scared families, there was rarely any single people roaming around. I kept close to Daryl as we walked around, weaving in and out of the packed cars. There was numerous people sitting on the ground and leaning against their cars, not wanting to be stuck in a stuffy vehicle. It was about ninety degrees out so I was already sweating, my tank top stuck to my skin.

"It doesn't look like we're moving for awhile." I told Daryl quietly, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Guess we gotta settle for 'while." Daryl muttered, putting a hand on my back, leading me back towards the truck. "Ya look little pale."

"The heat." I stated, my hand swiping my brow to rid it of sweat.

"Ya need to stay hydrated, Jules." He shoved a water bottle in my face when we got back to his truck. I accepted the plastic bottle and chugged the precious liquid. He was right, I was thirsty. When I finished, I sat up on the hood of the truck, eying a small family that stood a few cars away. Daryl followed my eyes and sighed, leaning against the truck by my feet. The man and woman were both dark haired and were a handsome couple. The child that stood next to them had matching dark hair and looked a lot like his mother. I saw the man glance around and his eyes settled on me, giving me a confused look because I had been staring. Turning away I nudged Daryl with my foot, making him look up at me.

"What are we gonna do, Dare?" I questioned.

"Just survive." Was all he said, making me let out a frustrated sigh. I leaned back on the windshield and shut my eyes, knowing Daryl would keep a watch out if anything happened.

* * *

Daryl had shaken my leg to wake me up. It was dark out and everyone was running around, worried. I slid off the hood and saw bright light coming from the woods, making me flinch. I saw Daryl shake his head and I immediately knew what was happening. They were bombing the city. I knew we weren't heading that way in the first place, but it was still sad. I saw the family from before grouped up with another family, their eyes sad. This new family consisted of a frail looking woman with gray hair, a larger, angry looking man and a young girl. I knew they were all scared by the looks on their faces- they just wanted some company. Daryl handed me a granola bar which ended my thoughts. I gave him a half smile and opened the sweetened oatmeal treat, taking a bite. I gave Daryl some and he took a quick bite, muttering about how I should be the one eating the bar. The night went on slowly and I eventually fell asleep in the truck this time, Daryl settled next to me.

* * *

Morning came early and I decided on stretching my legs to get the numbness out. Daryl silently watched me, his blue eyes blank. I maneuvered around the cars and the early risers, my boots making clomping sounds on the asphalt. I saw the two same families moving around their cars. I managed to slide past a few cars but a young boy slammed into my legs on accident, making me stumble to the ground. His eyes grew wide and I saw tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay!" I soothed him. "It was an accident. See, I'm alright." I stood up shakily and pointed at my legs. "No blood, no pain." He didn't seem to be calmed down, though, making me worried. I was about to move down to his level when a woman's voice broke through the air.

"Carl!" She shouted and I saw the kid's head snap towards his mother. "You can't run off like that!" I immediately recognized her. She was the brunette from one of the families I had been watching from before. "I'm so sorry! Was he bothering you?" The woman asked me.

"No, he accidentally ran into me. I'm alright, though." I gave a soft smile. "He looks a lot like you."

"Oh... thanks." She seemed surprised and gave me a smile. "I'm Lori, and this is Carl, my son."

"Julia." I held out my hand and she shook it with a soft grip. "This is all crazy, isn't it?"

"I agree." Lori laughed slightly but then got a serious face. "Are you here all alone?"

"No, my friend is with me. He is back at the truck."

"If you need anything, my car is over there. We'd be happy to help you."

"Thanks so much." I saw Daryl weaving through the cars, heading my direction. "I will see you around, Lori." I turned away and met Daryl halfway but his eyes were on Lori who was watching us from afar. "You okay?" I asked.

"I saw that kid hit ya... Ya okay?" Daryl asked, worried.

"You didn't need to come all the way over here. I am, though." I gave a smile and hugged him lightly before pulling away. "I met that nice lady, her name is Lori. She said if we needed anything that we could ask her and her family."

"We're fine." He spat out, not liking the idea.

"Daryl-"

"We don't need their help. I can take care of us jus' fine." I nodded slightly, looking back to see Lori and Carl gone. "Come on." We walked back to the car silently, him looking back at Lori who was at her car with her husband.

"She was just trying to be nice."

"I don' care."

"Stop being a dick." I sighed, shaking my head. Daryl's head snapped up with an audible click, his eyes narrowing. "You are being mean. Not only to her but me." His eyes dropped and he nodded.

"Sorry." He apologized with a soft voice.

"You're fine." I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft look. "I know you're just trying to protect me.. Us." He nodded. "You need to sleep, Daryl. I know you stayed up most of the night."

"I'm fine."

"Daryl, please?" He glared at me playfully before nodding and climbing into the truck.

"Ya wake me if ya need anything." I leaned in through the window and gave him a smirk. "I mean it, JJ."

"I will." I nodded and sat on the grass in the median, my fingers playing with the grass. I looked up at the bright blue sky, my eyes squinting at the clouds. I loved looking at the clouds and making pictures out of them. I had always done that with Willy, it always made him happy. My mood dropped at the thought of Willy and Jane, knowing they were dead made me depressed. Despite Jane's attitude near the end, I loved her, and I would never be happy that she was dead. My sister was the one who helped me through everything most of the time when I was a kid. She was the best big sister. When she had Willy, I knew I would love him forever. He was the best nephew.

"Hi." A soft voice said and I looked up to see the frail woman standing above me. "You need some company?"

"Sure." I smiled lightly and indicated for her to sit down. The woman sat a few feet from me, her arms crossing over her body in a protective stance that I had once down before. "I'm Julia."

"Carol Peleteir." She stated and looked around. "Lori said you looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"You're friends with her?" I questioned.

"Just recently."

"She is a nice woman. Her family seems great... That son of hers is a funny little boy. He ran into me today and looked so terrified that I would punish him. It was adorable, actually, but I felt bad." I chuckled.

"Carl is sensitive. Apparently he lost his father just before the outbreak." That perked my interest.

"Wait, so that man with Lori isn't her husband?"

"No, that's Shane. He's her husband's best friend, I guess."

"Oh." I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. They looked very close. "That's surprising." Carol and I talked for some time before her husband called her over, his voice angry. I knew the signs that she probably abused by her husband, Ed, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. When she left, I stood and found Daryl wiping his eyes in the truck. "Sleep well?"

"Nothin' happen while I was asleep?" He asked with a groggy voice.

"No." I shook my head and opened the truck door for him. "Daryl, we can't sit here in this traffic jame forever. We need to move."

"I know that, JJ." Daryl got out of the truck and shifted his shirt around, making it more comfortable. "I think if we backtrack, we'd find better shelter."

"Maybe." I sighed as I looked around. I didn't know what we were going to do. No one was safe. I stretched up on my toes and peered around people, my eyes catching Lori's. I was about to give a small wave when a scream echoed in the area, making me flinch. Daryl's head snapped to the noise and I let out a shriek when I saw one of the dead things eating a woman. They were fairly close to us and it didn't surprise me when Daryl shoved me behind him.

"Someone help her!" A man screamed, his eyes panicked. Without hesitation, Daryl flew forward with his hunting knife and slammed it into the monster's eye. Black blood poured out as the thing dropped to the ground.

"That was my husband!" A woman yelled at Daryl, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, well you're _husband_ was eating _my_ wife!" The man from before stated with a harsh tone. Daryl stepped away after wiping his knife on the biter's pants. "He deserved to die!"

"How dare you!" The woman and the man began yelling at each other, unaware of the multitudes of people staring. Daryl took my hand and pushed me inside the truck with a gentle but firm shove.

"We need to get the hell outta 'ere." Daryl muttered, sheathing his knife and sighing. "It's a fuckin' danger zone."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
